Slice of Love
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Bisa kamu jelaskan semua kekacauan ini ... Sasori ..."/ kumpulan drabble untuk Nana Bodt tersayang:* [sasori/sakura]


note: ini fict spesial untuk **Nana Bodt **yg telah lama menghilang lalu sekalinya muncul bikin gempar :''( /ditabok. oiya, fict ini adalah kumpulan drabble sasosaku yg masih saling berhubungan, akhirnya saya bisa nulis lagi setelah galau karna kapal saya karam di lautan tanpa gelombang /abaikan. and anw saya sekalian mau ngucapin SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUAAAAAAA!

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**i.**

Akasuna Sasori; 24 tahun, merupakan seorang CEO tampan dengan karirnya yang bisa dibilang cemerlang.

Sewaktu usianya remaja dia sering berpacaran dan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang rata-rata bertubuh ramping dan rambutnya panjang—karena perempuan seperti itu adalah kriteria idealnya. Namun takdir selalu punya kejutan, sebab pria itu tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura; cewek yang cuek dengan penampilan dan rambutnya pendek sebahu itu, dan anehnya Sakura malah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di _lift_.

Sakura hanya karyawan biasa yang baru menamatkan kuliahnya dan bekerja beberapa hari di kantor itu. Namun dunia seakan runtuh di depan matanya ketika Akasuna Sasori memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**ii.**

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak masalah jika kamu tidak mau menggenggam tanganku saat kita jalan bersama! Aku juga tidak masalah jika kamu memilih berjalan di depanku ketimbang berjalan beriringan denganku!"

Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa dadanya sesak oleh perasaan yang meluap-luap. Mereka saling melempar pandang di tengah kerumunan jalanan Tokyo yang ramai sore itu. Sakura kesal karena Sasori terlalu menjaga _image_ saat mereka berada di tempat umum. Lelaki itu enggan menunjukan kasih sayangnya bahkan cuma menggenggam tangan Sakura saja dia tidak mau dan itu sepertinya melukai hati Sakura.

Sasori benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Sakura marah cuma karena hal kekanakan seperti ini.

"Sakura—"

"DIAM! Kau pulang saja sana, aku bisa belanja sendiri!" Sakura berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Sasori mengambil napas, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Maaf."

Sakura terdiam kaku, kedua kakinya lemas saat Sasori—dengan tindakan yang tak terduga—mencium bibirnya di tempat umum seperti ini. Ah, ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar menggenggam tangan atau berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

**iii.**

"Maaf, Akasuna-sama, Haruno-san baru saja menelpon dan dia meminta untuk disambungkan dengan anda."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya dan menaruh pulpen yang dia genggam di atas berkas yang baru saja ditandatangani olehnya itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap jam tanganya sekilas, kemudian menghela napas dan merespon telepon dari sekertarisnya itu. "Ya, sambungkan panggilannya."

"Baik Akasuna-sama."

Beberapa detik kemudian suara khas Sakura terdengar di telinganya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif sih?" Sakura langsung menyerobotnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasori sedikit berjengit.

"Aku sengaja mematikannya. Cepat katakan ada apa, soalnya aku ada_ meeting_ sejam lagi."

"Emm ..." Sakura memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. "_Happy anniversary_ satu bulan ya sayang! semangat untuk meetingnya nanti! Aku mencintaimu." Sasori belum sempat menjawab karena sambungan telepon langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura. Lelaki itu mendengus geli, menaruh teleponnya dan terdiam sesaat.

"Ada-ada saja," Sasori tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

.

.

.

**iv**.

Sakura masih sangat mengantuk saat Sasori datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi buta dan membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya secara paksa. Astaga! Ini bahkan masih jam setengah lima pagi! Pikir Sakura sebal. Lagipula dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini saat hari libur. Sasori langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dengan tidak sabar begitu sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Gadis itu cuma sempat menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya yang mengantuk. Demi Tuhan, Sakura bahkan tidak sempat mengganti piyama _angry bird_nya dan menyisir rambutnya yang cuma dikuncir asal-asalan.

"Mau kemana sih Sasori-kun?" Sakura bertanya heran sambil menebak-nebak apa yang direncanakan lelaki berambut merah ini.

"Sudah diamlah." Jawab Sasori singkat, lalu ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pandangannya fokus pada jalanan yang dilalui. Lelaki itu bangun sepagi ini bukan tanpa alasan, dan Sasori juga tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Sakura.

Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan, Sasori memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir pantai yang membuat Sakura melemparkan pandangan bingung. "Sasori?"

"Turunlah." Sasori tak mendengar ocehan kesal Sakura karena pria itu langsung turun dari mobil. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyerah dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengekori Sasori.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan semua kekacauan ini ... Sasori ..." Sakura tak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya karena mata hijaunya langsung terpesona pada pemandangan matahari terbit yang ada di depannya. Sakura nyaris tak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar melihat matahari terbit!

Sasori tersenyum, lalu menarik pinggang Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Sakura menahan napasnya dan tersenyum senang. "Darimana kamu tahu aku ingin melihat ini?"

"Dari status fesbukmu."

"Dasar _stalker!_" Sakura terkekeh dan kemudian memeluk Sasori erat.

.

.

.

**v.**

Dalam diam Sakura memandangi ponselnya lagi. Dia mengembuskan napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi—Sakura sudah menyerah menghubungi Sasori yang benar-benar sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

_"Maaf aku lagi sibuk sekarang. Nanti aku telepon balik."_

_"Ada apa Sakura? Nanti saja ya."_

_"Apasih Sakura?"_

_"Aku mohoh, jangan hubungi aku seminggu ini, tunggu sampai proyekku kelar ya Sayang."_

Sakura tertawa pelan mengingat semua ucapan Sasori ketika pria itu menolak secara halus panggilan teleponnya. Sakura mengerti kalau perusahaan sedang mengerjakan proyek besar akhir tahun ini dan Sasori yang terlibat dalam proyek itu mau tidak mau harus mempioritaskan pekerjaannya ketimbang dirinya, tapi kenapa Sakura merasa kalau kesibukan Sasori belakangan ini malah melukainya?

"Aku merindukanmu," dia bergumam dan membuang pandang ke arah luar cafe. Salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan membuatnya tiba-tiba saja mengingat saat dia berjalan bersama Sasori di tengah-tengah salju. Sakura ingat dia akan berbicara banyak hal dan Sasori hanya diam menyimak dan sesekali berkomentar, atau saat Sakura memeluk tangan Sasori dengan _posesif_ dan pria itu cuma membiarkannya tanpa kelihatan risih sama sekali.

Sakura _sangat _merindukannya.

.

.

.

**vi.**

Sasori menarik napas dan melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher. Dia baru saja mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan suara dari Sakura yang membuat hatinya mencelos dan merasa bersalah.

_"Kalau kamu sudah tidak sibuk, hubungi aku ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan maaf kalau belakangan ini aku sudah membuatmu kesal karena bersikeras untuk tetap menghubungimu padahal aku tahu kamu sedang sibuk. Oh ya, jangan sampai telat makan ya! Kamu 'kan punya sakit_ maag_. Juga jangan tidur kemaleman, aku tahu kamu suka_ migrain_ kalau kurang tidur. Pokonya jaga kesehatan ya Sasori-kun!"_

Ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

**vii.**

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan terpengarah. Sasori memang suka memberinya kejutan, dan Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan begitu banyak balon berbentuk hati berterbangan di sana dan sebuah pelukan dari Sasori. "Maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu sedih," bisik Sasori di telinganya.

Sakura tersenyum, melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasori tajam. "Darimana kamu tahu aku suka balon?"

"Bukannya perempuan memang suka hal-hal kekanakan seperti ini?" Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia mengernyit menyadari sesuatu. "Dan darimana kamu malam—" Sasori tak melanjutkan ucapannya sebab Sakura sudah keburu membungkam bibir lelaki itu dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

**viii.**

"SASORI APA-APAAN INIIII?"

Sakura menjerit kaget melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan menyadari bahwa leher putihnya kini terlihat menakutkan dengan ruam-ruam kemerahan karena ulah Sasori, dan pria itu cuma membuka matanya seklias dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

Harusnya Sakura tidak mabuk semalam setelah _dinner _romantis mereka berdua di sebuah kapal pesiar.

.

.

.

**ix.**

"Sa—" Sasori berusaha menahan ekspresinya agar tetap tenang, ada suatu ekspresi di wajahnya yang sulit dijelaskan. Sakura memang selalu cantik memakai pakaian apapun, pikirnya selama ini, tapi kini penilaiannya bergeser; karena ternyata Sakura jauh lebih cantik tanpa pakaian. Sasori membuang napas kasar, ia cuma berbaik hati pada pacarnya dengan meminjamkan baju dan kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, tapi pemandangan ini sangat membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernapas untuk beberapa saat, "Lain kali ganti bajumu di kamar mandi, Sakura," ujarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

Sakura cuma bengong, ia tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

**x.**

Meski Haruno Sakura sadar bahwa mereka adalah dua individu dengan sedikit kesamaan dan lebih banyak perbedaan, tapi Sakura tidak peduli—justru karena semua itu, dia sangat-sangat mencintai Akasuna Sasori. [end]


End file.
